my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tattoo
Tattoo (テーットゥー Tēttū) is the Quirk used by Gyo Irezumi. Description Tattoo allows the user to bring life to the tattoo-like markings on their body. Each one corresponds to one of the Nazca Line geoglyphs in Peru. These markings are made up of the user's cells, using unique DNA coding to give them their properties. Upon activation of their Quirk, the user can detach one or more of their tattoos to do their bidding. Each one is completely obedient the user's will and possesses a psychic connection to them. When summoned, the creation will take on the size and some characteristics of the being it's based off of. While it appears three-dimensional, the being's body is only outlined by the lines of the tattoo, while the remainder of the body is made from a black, earth-like substance. The user can only have out each of their tattoos for an hour total, before it disappears. When used up, the tattoo will not appear on the user's body again for an hour, barring them from summoning it until then. This is the amount of time it takes the user to regenerate the cells from to a usable degree. If the tattoo is destroyed after being summoned, the same drawback occurs. Usage Gyo's creatures possess a wide variety of uses, from combat, to rescue, and even reconnaissance. She can use her smaller creatures to check out areas and report back to her. Her larger ones can be used both defensively and offensively in combat, as well as helping to move debris and carry the injured during rescue operations. Even her whale tattoo is capable of being used for sea rescue operations. Gyo also possesses several normal lines covering most of her body, which serve as basic piercing weapons while in combat, not representing any of the more well-known Nazca Line geoglyphs. Super Moves * Hummingbird '(ハチドリ ''Hachidori): The markings for this creature is on Gyo's right wrist. This creature is the exact same size as a hummingbird, making it ineffective for direct combat, however, its immense flying speed and small size make it excellent for reconnaissance and distractions. It can fly up to 55 miles per hour, superior to that of a real hummingbird. * 'Whale '(鯨 Kujira): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's lower stomach. This creature matches the size of the average baleen whale. However, it still functions similarly to a whale, requiring water in order to function and move properly. When deprived of moisture, the whale can disappear in a matter of minutes. This marking is most optimal for sea operations, being used as transportation for those that have been shipwrecked or are otherwise lost at sea. On land, she can still use the large size of the whale to crush her opponents. * 'Human '(人間 Ningen): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left thigh. This creates a six-foot tall human. Its physical strength is relatively strong, being just above a peak human due to its inability to feel pain. However, it's strength is still drastically inferior to those with strength-enhancing Quirks. It essentially is only strong enough to fight against normal-strength humans and assist in rescue efforts. Otherwise, it is used as a distraction in the middle of combat. * 'Spider '(クモ Kumo): The markings for this creature on the back of Gyo's right hand. This creature is capable of spinning silk, just as a normal spider, however it is still the size of a normal spider, albeit slightly larger. Gyo generally uses this mark for reconnaissance and retrieval of small objects. * 'Dog '(犬 Inu): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's lower back. This creature takes on the general shape and size of a Doberman Pinscher. It has immense biting power, jumping height, and a sense of smell. This makes it excellent for reconnaissance, bomb detection, and tracking missing persons. It even can serve as an assistant in combat. * '''Hands(手 Te): The markings for this creature are on Gyo left bicep. When this creature is formed it takes on the state of the form of a pair of gigantic, human hands, making it unique amongst all of Gyo's other creatures in that it doesn't fit the same size of what it's based off of. These hands are capable of grasping and crushing with extreme force, allowing her to both capture Villains in her strong grasp and move debris during rescue operations. These hands are considered on par with strength-enhancing Quirks in terms of pure physical might. * Tree '(木 ''Ki): The markings for this one is on Gyo's chest. When activated, a large tree is formed, which sprouts out of the ground at incredible speed. The tree itself is incredibly dense, but outside of acting as a defensive barrier, it doesn't do much. The tree is weak to flames. * 'Snake '(ヘビ Hebi): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's right calf. When this creature is formed, it transforms into a large, constrictor-type snake. It is capable of ensnaring and crushing targets with a force of twelve pounds per square inch. Considering its immense size and weight (approximately 8 meters long and 250 kilograms) this grants the snake a large amount of power and durability. However, the snake's large size also makes it somewhat slow-moving. * 'Monkey '(モンキー Monkī): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's right bicep. It bares the appearance of a slightly larger than average, New World monkey. It is incredibly acrobatic and has a strong, prehensile tail. It is best for distracting foes or retrieving objects, as its relatively high strength and prehensile tail allows it to grasp things more easily than any of Gyo's other creatures. * '''Condor(コンドル Kondoru): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's upper back. This condor is rather large, possessing a strong grip and beak strength. Its true skill is its surveillance abilities, with it being capable of moving the farthest away from Gyo in the shortest amount of time without her losing her ability to communicate with it. * 'Pelican '(ペリカン Perikan): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left shin. Another large bird that Gyo can summon, this one is also highly skilled at sea-based rescue, with it being at its best near and above water. It is capable of carrying heavy and relatively large objects in its mouth. * 'Lizard '(トカゲ Tokage): The markings for this creature are located on Gyo's right shin. Rather than creating an actual lizard, Gyo creates a large Komodo dragon using these markings. It is incredibly powerful, capable of pinning down fully grown men with ease using its powerful claws. It also possesses immense biting power, capable of easily crushing bones. However, its strength is inferior to humans with strength-enhancing Quirks, as well as creatures larger than it. * 'Heron '(ヘロン Heron): The markings for this creature are on Gyo's left side. This creature takes the form of a large heron. It is Gyo's least often used marking, as it doesn't possess any superior skills, although it has some skill in the retrieval of small objects. She most often uses it to shade heat-stroke victims using its massive wings. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks